Yesterday, At Gwanghwamun
by qtalitazahra
Summary: At Gwanghwamun? apa yang terjadi? Wonkyu bersatu di tempat itu? lalu?


Qtalita new story

.

Wonkyu

.

Angst

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan sinar menerpa indra penglihatannya, ia terduduk di sisi ranjang, menghela nafas sejenak sembari memperhatikan seisi kamar yang lapang, kosong, dan putih.

Ia beranjak, mendekati balkon, menutup pintunya agar angin berhenti menerbangkan horden putih tipis penutupnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas, ada yang berbeda di beberapa hari terakhir ini, terlalu sepi, ia benci.

Kyuhyun mengenakan coat hitam tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu, sejak 'dia' pergi, gairah hidup Kyuhyun juga terasa pergi, melayang entah kemana. Berjalanpun kini Kyuhyun seakan tidak memiliki arah, kakinya terasa ringan, melangkah kemanapun angin membawa.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko berjendela kaca, ia berdiri menghadap mannequen yang seakan mengejeknya dengan tawa lebar, memberitahu dunia jika namja di depannya ini adalah namja yang sangat menyedihkan. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melempari kaca-kaca itu dengan batu, memecahkannya berkeping-keping lalu menghancurkan mannequen yang tega mengejeknya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, terasa bodoh berdiri dengan wajah masam di depan jendela-jendela tubuhnya berbalik utuh, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok itu, sosok yang membawa pergi semangat hidupnya, jantungnya, cintanya. Siwon.

Ia berdiri disana, beberapa meter dari tempat Kyuhyun juga berdiri, diseberang jalan tepat disamping lampu yang kini berwarna merah, mempersilahkan pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang. Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia segera membalik badannya kembali saat Siwon berjalan kearahnya, mencoba sembunyi diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Aiissh, untung saja Siwon tidak melihatku" leganya kala Siwon berjalan santai melewatinya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan dahi berkerut, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Ah, aku ikuti saja anak itu" Ucapnya riang

Dengan langkah kecil Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Siwon, sesekali berbalik saat Siwon mengamati toko-toko dengan etalase menarik, Kyuhyun akan ikut tersenyum saat Siwon tersenyum, tertawa ketika Siwon tertawa, bahkan ia melirik apa saja yang Siwon lakukan selama namja tampan itu masuk ke sebuah Florist. Kyuhyun menghitung dengan lirih berapa tangkai mawar putih di jemari Siwon, bibirnya mengerucut kesal, ketika Siwon tak hentinya menghirup aroma manis sang bunga.

"Ck, seperti bahagia sekali" Omelnya namun tetap memperhatikan apa yang Siwon lakukan.

Di lain sisi Siwon yang merasa diikuti seseorang akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dengan dahi berkerut, ditulusurinya jalan dengan mata tajamnya, ia mengangkat bahunya saat tidak menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan. Ia kembali asik berjalan, menghirup aroma mawar, dan bersiul riang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari balik kursi taman di dekat pohon maple, ia menarik nafas lega Siwon tidak mengetahui dirinya. Ia segera menyamakan langkahnya beberapa meter dibelakang Siwon, masih membuntuti kaki namja berlesung pipi dengan coat abu-abu dan syal berwarna senada melilit di lehernya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengamati Siwon yang nyaris ditabrak segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah mengejar sebuah balon gas berwarna hijau tua, namun tawanya berubah haru saat Siwon dengan lembut mengikuti anak-anak kecil berpakaian kusam, berjongkok di bawah pohon dan membantu mereka meraih sebuah balon.

Dulu, ya dulu, ia masih mengingatnya, pukul 4 sore hari, di minggu yang cerah, sebuah balon dan sebatang es krim rasa coklat vanila, Siwon duduk dibawah pohon, memejamkan matanya sementara dirinya berbaring menelungkup menikmati es krim dan memainkan balon, menggambar raut wajah dipermukaannya dengan spidol hitam, alis tebal, mata besar, bibir tipis dan hidung mancung dengan tahi lalat di pangkalnya.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang sempat mengalir dari sudut, menyekanya dengan ujung lengan coatnya, ia bergegas mengikuti lagi langkah Siwon yang entah bermuara kemana.

...

Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik punggung ahjussi setengah baya, disana, disudut halte Siwon memeluk tubuhnya sendiri tanpa merusak helaian mawar putih di genggamannya.

"Huaattthhiiii"

Dahi kyuhyun mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut, ia kembali mengintip Siwon lalu menghitung jemarinya, ini sudah ke 5 kali Siwon bersin sejak mereka duduk di halte, hidung Siwon sudah nampak memerah, matanya juga sayu.

"Kau pasti tidak menjaga kesehatanmu hyung" Sesal Kyuhyun, ie menunduk dalam, ingin menangis rasanya jika ia mengingat betapa manja Siwon dulu, betapa merepotkannya Siwon, dan betapa ia merindukan semua itu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun menengadah, menjulurkan tangannya begitu tahu rintik gerimis mulai jatuh dihalte, beberapa orang mulai berdesakan, ingin berteduh. Dan lihatlah, Siwon dengan gagahnya menyerahkan tempat duduknya untuk seorang ahjumma dengan bayi kecil di gendongannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Siwon, Siwonnya tidak pernah berubah, entah apa ia masih bisa memanggil Siwon dengan kepemilikan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menatap rembesan hujan di atap halte, dulu Siwon sering bermain dengan air-air itu, lalu mencipratkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Atau Siwon akan dengan lembutnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menyanyikannya sebuah lagu tentang hujan sembari menunggu Bis datang.

"Hhh.." desah Kyuhyun sangat pelan. Dadanya sesak dengan memori yang ia bagi sendiri, memori yang entah Siwon masih ingat atau telah ia lupakan.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengerti, dan memang lebih baik seperti itu, ia menyukainya, berkubang di memorinya sendiri, memorinya yang tajam tak pernah tumpul, tak terhapus. Abadi.

Kyuhyun ingin kembali mengintip Siwon namun Bis yang mereka tunggu telah tiba, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun melompat, menyelip diantara pengguna lainnya, ia memilih duduk di pojok belakang, sementara Siwon berdiri bergelantungan, masih tersenyum sendiri menikmati aroma mawarnya. Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Sebegitu istimewanya orang itu huh? Hingga mawar untuknya saja tak pernah berhenti kau pandangi? Cih" Omelnya. Kyuhyun melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Ia jengkel namun matanya masih setia mengikuti pergerakan Siwon, Siwon yang memperbaiki kerah coatnya, syalnya, atau bahkan hanya menggaruk ujung hidungnya. Bagi Kyuhyun setiap gerakan Siwon sangat berharga, sangat istimewa.

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya yang ia naikkan ke atas kursi, cukup tidak sopan namun Kyuhyun membutuhkan pelukan sekarang, wajahnya ia torehkan ke arah jendela, menikmati pepohonan yang seperti pagar berjejer, atau toko-toko dengan etalase kaca, jalan-jalan kecil, gang sempit, dan ah mereka sudah melewati Gwanghwamun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, Gwanghwamun, sebuah gerbang di pusat kota Seoul, dimana ia dan Siwon pertama kali bertemu dan terakhir kali pula.

Kyuhyun menerawang, gerbang itu terlihat. Masih sama, ia melirik Siwon, namja itu masih setia membelakangi gerbang, bukan! Kyuhyun tidak berharap Siwon akan berbalik menatap gerbang yang menjadi kisah mereka, hanya saja.. Ah! Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia kembali menikmati Gwanghwamun nya sendiri.

Kala itu, bulan oktober, pertengahan semester, ditengah tugas kuliah, namja imut itu berhasil lolos dari kejaran dosennya, ya namja nakal itu Kyuhyun, ia bersembunyi dibalik gerbang, berjongkok menstabilkan nafasnya, ia bisa mendengar derap langkah lari beberapa namja paruh baya sambil menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ya dia Siwon. Tersenyum manis padanya, mengatakan jika dirinya juga tengah lari dari tugas kuliah.

Pertemuan pertama yang membuat mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam berbincang di sekitar Gwanghwamun square, berbagi vanila latte, dan mungkin hari itu mereka telah berbagi hati.

Lalu.. saat terakhir itu pula terlintas, malam hari, mendekati titik nol derajat, terlalu dingin. Di tempat yang sama, akhirnya Kyuhyun kehilangan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendesah lebih keras, Siwon lumayan jauh dari kursinya, ia tidak akan mendengar. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon, senyum di wajah tampannya tidak pernah pudar, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat mereka melewati hari-hari mereka, menghabiskan akhir pekan di Gwanghwamun..

Ckiittt.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sekilas sebelum ikut berdiri, menerobos penumpang lain, ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Siwon. Ia masih ingin tahu kemana namja yang masih menempati seluruh hatinya itu pergi.

Siwon berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah stan kembang gula, ia membeli 2 dengan warna berbeda. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kecut, dulu ya kembali ke masa lalu, dulu Kyuhyun akan berteriak girang jika Siwon membelikannya kembang gula berwarna baby blue, ia akan membuka kemasannya dengan tidak sabar, lalu meminta Siwon menyuapinya, alasannya? Manis yang terasa lebih hangat jika Siwon yang menyuapinya, dan akan semakin hangat saat Siwon mengecup sisa jajanan manis itu disekitar bibir Kyuhyun.

Blush...

Pipi Kyuhyun memerah mengingat kenangan itu, ia sontak memegang pipinya yang bersemu, ia tersenyum. Namun hanya sebentar, Siwon kini berdiri di depan sebuah pagar putih, menatap rumah minimalis dengan banyak bunga berwarna-warni di depannya, Siwon membenahi coatnya, syalnya, lalu merapikan tangkai mawar putihnya. Kyuhyun menunduk, bersembunyi di balik pohon di seberang jalan. Airmatanya melelah seketika. Sudah saatnya ia berhenti mengejar dan mengikuti Siwon. Ini jalan mereka, tak pernah bisa bersatu.

Kyuhyun masih bersembunyi di balik pohon, bersandar dengan meremas dada kirinya. Ia tidak merintih, ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Dalam senyumnya.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar Siwon memencet bel, lalu suara pintu berderak, lalu suara yeoja menyapu gendang telinganya, Kyuhyun memberanikan melirik, airmatanya semakin deras terjatuh, Siwon memeluk yeoja itu erat. Sang yeoja sendiri memeluk lengan Siwon dengan sayang, mengajaknya masuk dan Blam. Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Kyuhyun diluar sendiri dengan keheningannya.

...

Siwon menjejaki anak tangga berputar itu, menghitung langkahnya hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar bercat biru langit. Ia mengetuk sebentar.

"Boleh masuk?"

"..."

Siwon tersenyum, tangannya mendorong pintu agar terbuka, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Mianhe, aku baru datang, seperti biasa, editor baruku meminta agar skripku di ulang, Grrr, menyebalkan"

Siwon melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, menyimpan tas nya di atas sofa, lalu melangkah ringan ke arah meja di dekat jendela, mengganti mawar yang telah layu dengan mawar baru yang ia beli. Ia melirik ke arah ranjang, tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali berpetualang di dalam kamar, membuka pintu balkon, membiarkan angin menyapu ruangan dengan nuansa tenang itu.

Siwon berdiri lama disana, menatap cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan menusuk retinanya, ia menarik nafas panjang, menelan ludahnya sebelum memasang senyum paling tampan yang ia miliki. Ia kembali berbalik, berkacak pinggang.

"Ck, kau belum bangun juga, Ya ampun"

Siwon mendekati ranjang, duduk disisinya, ia meraih kembang gula yang ia selipkan di dalam tasnya, menaruhnya di meja nakas lalu membuang 2 kembang gula lainnya yang isinya sudah mengempis.

"Hey, aku merindukanmu sayang"

Siwon menatap ranjang putih itu dengan tatapan kosong, hampa. Tangannya meraba bantal dan selimut yang rapi, matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto seseorang di meja, diraihnya, ditatapnya lama dengan mata memerah, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, menahan bening kristal cair itu meluber, ia memasang senyumnya kembali, memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk foto itu di dadanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Cho Kyuhyun"

Di satu sisi, sosok itu berdiri disana, di sudut kamar dengan airmata berlinang, ia melangkah maju, mendekati Siwon yang masih terdiam, Sosok itu menjulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh pipi Siwon, namun semua seakan transparan, ia tersenyum lirih.

Kyuhyun, ya Sosok itu sang Kyuhyun kini duduk dibelakang Siwon. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya seakan Memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"babykyu, hyung selalu merasa kau ada disini"

Kyuhyun terisak, sia-sia, Siwon tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Ia seakan mengeratkan lengannya, memeluk Siwon, tak ada yang tahu Kyuhyun juga sangat merindukan Siwon, sangat. Ia bahkan rela menjadi seperti ini, samar, tak pernah tahu ia berada dimana, demi Siwon, ia rela menjadi makhluk yang laknat, berada di persimpangan. Asalkan ia bisa melihat Siwon.

"Andai saja malam itu hyung datang lebih cepat, mungkin kau masih ada disini, bersama hyung"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, seakan melarang Siwon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan kejadian akhir pekan 3 bulan silam.

"Harusnya hyung ada disana, Di Gwanghwamun pukul 7 malam tepat"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng kuat, kecelakaan itu bukan kehendak Siwon, Siwon tidak perlu menyalahkan dirinya.

Tok tok tok

Cklek.

"Ah, Siwon, Kau ingin ikut ke makam Kyuhyun bukan? Ayo kita berangkat bersama nak"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya, sang yeoja yang dulu sangat menyayanginya kini ada disana, memapah Siwonnya untuk tetap tabah.

"Eomma.." Bisik Kyuhyun, entahlah, meskipun ia berteriak, toh tidak akan ada yang mampu mendengarnya.

"ne.." Jawab Siwon.

Pintu kamar itu masih terbuka, namun sang Eomma sudah beranjak pergi, menyisakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum tenang, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi tangis ketika Siwon berdiri lalu beranjak mengecup kelopak-kelopak mawar putih, masih dengan senyuman. Ia berbisik.

"Jaga Kyuhyunku baik-baik"

Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi ranjang, ia menyaksikan Siwon melampirkan tasnya, mengamati isi kamar kosong itu lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sampai jumpa akhir pekan lagi Nae Sarang, Cho Kyuhyun"

Cklek.

Dan pintu itupun tertutup, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sana, menunggu akhir pekan.

END

Huhuhuhuhu.. entah kenapa setelah liat MV kyuhyun kok qai malah dapat ide angst seperti ini? Huaaaahhh, jujur aja qai sendiri nangis pas buatnya :'(

Yang lain? Bisa rasain feel nya ga? Heheheheh smoga yaa

LOVE

Qai


End file.
